Children of the Famous
by WriterOfWolves
Summary: "They had survied everthing toghther, even The Reaper War. But going from a miltary family to their own family is a lot harder than they first thought." Shepard/Vakarian. Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort. *Post Mass Effect 3 Final. Rated T.
1. Prologue: You're Sure?

A Mass Effect Fanfiction  
>Written by, <strong>WriterOfWolves<strong>

"Children of the Famous"  
>Prologue:<p>

"You're Sure?"

* * *

><p>AN: Very Short intro chapter. Enjoy. :')

**Updated A/N: (20th of April '14):**

This chapter has now had a grammar check and now should flow better as you read it, simple spelling mistakes have been corrected and the chapter should now make more sense as a whole and because of this, this chapter may seem a bit longer than it was a first.

Thank you for understanding and I hope the changes make it easier for you to read.

**WriterOfWolves.**

* * *

><p>Garrus just stared at her, he was still in shock with what he had just been told. It just didn't make any sense at all. How was she pregnant? Well he knew how... but how was she pregnant with his child? Humans and Turians couldn't have children. They could mate... just not produce any children together. Even Mordian himself had said they couldn't... how could he have been wrong?! He was one the most intelligent people in the universe! He was rarely wrong and to know he might have been shocked Garrus the most.<p>

However, Shepard wouldn't never lie to him... so, how...?

"Are you sure?" He finally stuttered the question out to her. Shepard just nodded slowly at him but didn't say anything. She probably felt like she didn't need too and at first Garrus didn't respond; the shock was still setting in and he really just didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to hurt her... she had been through enough pain, both physically and emotionally.

"What am I supposed to say?" He finally asked, he had just about got his human romance skills right, but he never had prepared himself for something like this, not ever!

"Well... I don't know, Honey. Are you happy with this? I mean you don't have to-"

He cut her off. "Yes. Of course I am, Jane." He smiled, and she instantly smiled right back at him. "It's just... every person we've asked, even the best doctors in the galaxy said it wasn't possible and now its happened. I'm just a little confused." Her smile seemed to grow as he spoke.

"Well..." Shepard walked forward, right up close to him so their bodies were almost touching. "We've always had a thing with proving people wrong, haven't we Garrus?" Garrus just laughed at this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." A smirk now replaced the smile on her face.

"I'm always right, Vakarian and you know that." She put her arms around his waist.

"Yes you are." He chuckled.

"But I can't do this without you," she looked up at him. "I know I'm right when I say that." Shepard smiled.

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you love. I know, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you." She embraced him and put her head into his neck. He snuggled her back, a big smile now covered his face.

"I love you too..." Lowering both of his hand down to her stomach, he sweetly said, "both of you."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. It will be longer next chapter.  
>Thank you,<p>

**WriterOfWolves.** :')


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (20th of April '14): Hey! Sorry about the long wait for an update but I've been ill these past few weeks and I haven't been able to update anything. But I'm updating now and that all that matters. So, I would like to thank the four people who faved my story and the seven people who followed it. It means a lot! And also I would like to thank "shepard vakarian" (a guest) for the review! It means the world to me! Thank you! Well, I hope you enjoy reading Chapter One as I did writing it!

**WriterOfWolves. **:')

A Mass Effect Fanfiction  
>Written by, <strong>WriterOfWolves<strong>

"Children of the Famous"  
>Chapter One:<p>

"Heart-to-Heart"

Updated on the 20th of April '14.

**WriterOfWolves.**

* * *

><p>"So I guess this means were going to see Mordin then?" He asked her coming up from behind and putting his arms around her waist.<p>

"Yes, I promised him. Remember?"

"Yeah... I remember, I just thought he had been killed when we cured the Krogan Genophage?" He questioned. Putting his chin upon her shoulder.

"So did I", she told him truthfully. "But seems they found his body... and somehow he was still alive. He's a genius Garrus, he can get himself out of anything." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Same as you then." Shepard chuckled.

"Yes Garrus same as me." She was still smiling as she spoke. Shepard turned to face him. "Thank you... for not leaving me..."

Garrus seemed a bit shocked. "Why would I leave you?"

"Everyone else has Garrus."

"Oh Jane... It's okay. Don't you take any notice of them. You did good! You set out and did the impossible three times and if I stood by you then, I'm gonna stand by you now! You saved the Council, you stopped Saren and Sovereign, you stopped the Collectors and saved thousands of lives. And now... you've stopped the Reapers and you know I couldn't be more prouder than to say I was there every step of the way! And now... I'm proud to call you my girlfriend and to say that I love you and I'm going to stay but your side through all this too, I promise you that, Jane. I'm not going anywhere."

"Garrus I-" For the first time in her life, she was lost for words. No one had ever said something like that to her, not something so beautiful and kind about her. No one had ever said they were proud of her... "Thank you Garrus that meant the world to me!" She kissed him on the mouth, where a humans lips would have been. She didn't really feel the difference anymore. He kissed her right back, sliding his tongue into her month. She smiled at this and used hers. She had kissed him passionately many times, but this one felt perfect. Just like him.

As they pulled away, "I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you too".

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's not as long as I said but I haven't got a lot of time on my hands at the moment, sorry. I hope you liked it.

**WriterOfWolves.**


End file.
